World to World
by Tabby-san
Summary: Beyond the Gate, Ed is lonely for everyone he left behind. On the other side, Winry cries out for Ed to come back. My first fanfiction, no flames please. EdxWinry eventually
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames TT I plan to make this a really extended fanfiction, this is just the beginning, the chapters will get longer :)**

**World to World (WTW) takes place after episode 51 in the anime, so don't read if you don't want spoilers. I have seen the movie, but this is my version of what happens after episode 51 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**

* * *

**

A peaceful night, a lonely night.

The droplets of crystal liquid rolled off the edges of the crooked leaves, each one contacting with the ground, making a sound like an explosion in my mind.

I rolled over on my bed, a moan escaping my mouth, as I ran my hand through the long golden strands of my hair.  
Nobody was there for me. A tear rolled silently down my cheek, which was quickly wiped away.

But...still, nobody was there.

I buried my face in my pillow, thinking about them.

All the happy times, when we laughed and played together as children All the happy times, when I teased about his height All the happy times, when we were small...

I missed them all.

Grannie.. I knew that pipe was no good for her. Everything was silent in the house now without her.

The only sounds in this dark house now was the occasional whines from Den, lonely as well.

Al...he was training with his sensei, and probably wouldn't be back in a long time. He was always nice, and his cheerful smile always brought one to my face.

Ed...I can't believe he's gone, like a dagger stabbing right through my heart and out the other side.

The river of tears flowing down my face would not end, no matter how much I blocked them.  
He was my best friend...

No, more than just a friend.

Over the years, I had come to love him. I hope he felt the same, I've always wanted to express my feelings to him.

But...now he's gone.

And that can never happen.

Ever.

_Or so I thought..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2 is here :D I'll try to get in at least 1 chapter per day, if possible. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Ed's POV, London**

I opened my eyes to the sunlight blazing through the window. A new day had come, another day full of new discoveries,  
and worry.

I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head, doing my morning exercise routines.

I got up and stumbled across the room to my box of automail legs and arms, and picked 2 new ones for the day.

As I took off my automail leg and arm from the past day, I thought to myself about what was happening on the other side of the Gate.

_"How were Al and Winry? Do they worry about me?"_

I set the old pair of automail on the bed, and reached for the new arm, and attached it with a "click".

Did they worry as much as I did? Did they miss me as much as I did? Or did they move on with their lives?

I reached for my automail leg, and attached it with another "click". I flexed them to make sure all the nerves worked well, then rose from the bed.

As I got dressed, I noticed another pair of clothing in the closet. Smiling, I rubbed the fabric of the long red coat between my fingertips, missing those old days.

A few minutes later, I was at the door, prepared to start the new day. I closed the door and locked it, then strode down the sidewalk.

_Do they worry, as much as I do?_

**Winry's POV, Resembool**

I awoke, to find myself lying on my cluttered work desk. I yawned in a lazy fashion, and slouched back in my chair, toying with my wrench.

I rose from my bed and headed down the creaky stairs.

I headed straight for the fridge and pulled it open, reaching for the milk.

As I poured a glass, thought to myself.

_"Hehe, Ed always hated milk. No wonder he was such a shrimp."_

I smiled to myself, then prepared this morning's breakfast.

**Ed's POV, London**

Another day done, that went way too fast.

I stiffled a yawn as I walked down the street towards my small apartment, ignoring the honks from the cars rolling down the street.

I was climbing the stairs to my apartment, when something caught my eye in the alley nearby.

I walked into the alley and looked around, keeping alert at all times.

Then, I heard the sound of metal falling, and prepared to attack.

I saw a little silver whistling laying on the ground.

I looked up, and saw nobody, so I picked up the small whistle and held it in my palm.

It was the size of my middle finger, and was a gleaming polished silver. It had the carved shape of an eagle fighting a lion on the front.  
It was indeed beautiful, but I felt as if it was something more.

I put it in my pocket and headed back to my apartment.

But what I didn't catch, was the 2 gleaming eyes in the shadows above, a grin crossing that long and green face.

_Soon, I will return..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :) Well, thanks for the reviews, I know I've just started but it'll get better :D**

**Tonight's our school dance, so I wrote this chapter while waiting to go. I usually have a lot of spare time, so I can get in chapters everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist**

* * *

**Winry's POV, Resembool**

Today, I need to go shopping for more automail parts, I'm running pretty low.

I remember when Ed would come with me to buy automail parts, and he would always spoil me.

Those were very happy times...I hope I can live them again.

My eyes suddenly caught on a shiny automail arm in the window, I was immediatly glued to the glass.

"Wow...such handcrafted beauty! Such a wonderful technique!" I said, and stepped forward to run inside, when I heard a strange ringing sound.

I turned around, completely forgetting about the automail, and looked around for where the sound came from.

The ringing started again, and it was coming from the edge of the market.

I walked over there and looked around, seeing nothing. I looked up, nothing.

Then, I heard the sound of metal contacting with the ground and yelped, my head looking upward.

I saw nothing, so I turned towards where the object fell.

I saw a small silver whistle, as big as my middle finger. A eagle fighting a lion was carved on the front, and it was one of the most beautiful handcrafted items I had ever seen!

I cradled it in my hands, feeling so lucky to find something like this, and skipped away down the road.

_But what I didn't notice, were 2 gleaming eyes in the shadows..._

**Ed's POV, London**

I stared at the silver whistle in my palm, turning it over and over again.

I thought about blowing it, so I walked to the window and held it up to my lips.

_But, then again..._

I sighed and put it in my pocket. It could be dangerous, what if it was a call?

I gazed at the stars, and wondered if Winry or Al were gazing at the same ones...

After that, I turned off all the lights and climbed into bed, and soon drifted off into dreamland.

_I will see you again..._

**Unknown Character's POV, London**

"Hehe...soon, everything will work out," I said, curling in my small cave that somehow could fit my large shape.

Life has been so tough since chibi-san tricked me into coming here...now I'm stuck like this forever!

I knew just how to defeat him once and for all...

To re-unite them, then tear them apart.

_The perfect plan..._

**Unknown Character's POV, Central**

"Perfect." I said, a grin crossing my face.

I still could contact him, even though he was in the other world, for I am their master.

I turned to the figure crouched on the ground before me.

"Gluttony..." I said. "Are you prepared for the destruction of our greatness enemy?"

"Yes mistress! Yes!" Gluttony said, drool hanging from his mouth.

"Good" I said, gazing at the stars.

_How dreadful...another beautiful night._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a cold (and still have one) and was in bed all day long. Well, I hope that gave me more ideas :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist**

* * *

**Ed's POV, London**

"I wonder what purpose this has..." I said to myself, sitting at a table in my apartment, turning the whistle over and over in my hands, fiddling with anything that moved.

I wasn't sure if I should test it or not, it could bring harm, or something wonderful.

But, I still needed to know what it did, so I planned to test it away from the city.

I put the whistle in my pocket, grabbed my coat, locked the door, and headed towards a field outside of the city.

**Winry's POV, Resembool**

I sat at my work table, writing in my small journal I had kept ever since Ed disappeared, the small whistle sitting inbetween the pages.

I sighed, leaning back on the chair, and re-reading what I had wrote.

_"Things are lonely now-a-days, without Ed or Al here. But, I heard from Grannie that Al is coming to visit soon, that'll hopefully get my sprirts up a bit. I found this little whistle, which has an amazing design on it! I want to blow it, and here the wonderful melody it probably carries. It'll probably sound better in the fresh air, I'll go try it now!"_

I got up from my desk and picked up the whistle, smiling at it and putting it around my neck on the chain I attached to it.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat and heading towards the door.

"I'll be back in a bit Grannie, gonna get some fresh air!" I yelled.

"Ok, and dinner will be ready soon." Pinako shouted from the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me and ran towards the large tree where Ed and Al's burnt house lay.

**Unknown Character's POV, Field Outside of London**

I flew low around the mountain tops, looking around for chibi-san.

"Argh...get here already!" I growled, getting very impatient.

Then, I saw him, the little golden haired boy who caused me so much trouble. He was walking across the field, towards the largest tree in the field.

"Hehe..." I said, gliding close enough not to be seen, and watched chibi-san closely.

**Unknown Character's POV, Resembool**

I sat on top of a hill over watching the country town of Resembool, it's fresh air causing pain to my head.

Gluttony stood next to me, sniffing the air.

"She's here!" he said.

"Good." I said, watching closely.

_"Envy, are you ready?"_

_"Yes, chibi-san is right before my eyes."_

_"Good, our plan is going perfectly."_

_"Yes, soon I will return to my beautiful body again!_

I ignored that comment, and just watched the blonde haired girl.

* * *


End file.
